Listen To Me
by KatrisAnnabethClaryHathacaster
Summary: What if Tobias cheated on Tris and this time he actually did. Tris already has their son Percy what will she do? This sort of turns into Percys initiation.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV (10 yrs later no war)**

I frown. Tobias said he'd meet me near the Chasm half an hour ago. I am holding Percy our 10 year old sons hand. He has Tobias's gorgeous blue eyes and my blonde hair. 'Mum wheres Dad?' he asks. 'I dont know. 'He said he'd meet me here half an hour ago' I say nervously. "Maybe we should check his room. You know like maybe he got hurt or something' Percy suggests. I nod 'ok'. We walk to Tobias's room and i knock. No answer. I shove the key in the hole and open the door and what i see makes me feel sick to my stomach. Tobias is on the bed moaning with an initiate from 5 years ago Isabelle did it. I would've believed him if he said that Isabelle kissed him first but one problem. They are both in their undergarments. Tobias is shirtless and has only his boxers on and Isabelle only has her bra and thong on. 'Oh my god' I hear Percy say his voice quivering. I let my tears spill. I storm in and grab my stuff and Percys and shove it in a duffel bag. Tobias hears me and he pushes Isabelle off. His eyes are wide 'Tris-' he says shakily. Anger takes over me. 'Get lost go continue have sex with her. I DONT CARE! BECAUSE WE ARE DONE!' I scream. Tobias looks guilty 'Percy my son dont-' he starts but Percy shouts 'Your not my dad! What kind of dad cheats on his wife! I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MUM!'. Tobias's eyes flash murderously and he pins Percy onto the ground and slaps him. My heart screams. My Percy he slapped my Percy. I pull Tobias off Percy. Percy has a big red mark on the side of his face. 'You fucking idiot!' I scream. Tobias looks at his hands in horror. Percy is clutching the side of his face tightly. I dont care that a 10 yr old is in here. I punch Tobias in the face and i hear a satisfying crack. I carry Percy and kiss his forehead 'Are you ok?' I ask. Percy nods 'it just burns a little' he whimpers. I glare at Tobias 'Dont come near us or i promise i will kill you, _Marcus' _I spit emphasising _Marcus. _He abused Tobias by hitting him and now Tobias has hit Percy. I storm out carrying Percy in my arms and the duffel bag over my shoulder.

**Tobias POV**

I kiss Isabelle and she starts kissing me back. _What about Tris? my brain asks. _i'll deal with her later. I hear the door open but i quickly dismiss it and go back to kissing Isabelle. I hear the sound of someone sobbing. Oh no what if Tris-. I shoot up pushing Isabelle off and sure enough i see Tris and Percy shoving their stuff into a duffel bag. 'Tris-' I start but she cuts me off 'Get lost go continue have sex with her. I DONT CARE! BECAUSE WE ARE DONE!' She screams. My heart plummets. They start to leave. 'Percy my son dont-' I plead. Percy turns to me with hatred and hurt in his eyes 'Your not my dad! What kind of dad cheats on his wife! I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MUM!' Percy yells. My body reacts before my brain and i pounce on Percy and i hit him across the face. Percy has a shocked look on his face. Tris prys me off him and I stare at my hands in horror. _What have i done? Now i definitely cant get Tris back and i hurt my own son. My own son. _Tris glares at me with pure hatred. 'Dont come near us or i promise i will kill you, _Marcus' _She growls. Marcus. She thinks I'm Marcus. I hit my own son. I swore myself to never do what Marcus did but know i have. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I have become Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me. Now i know he doesn't. Percy is sobbing quietly. 'Why would dad do that?' he asks. I shake my head. I dont know why. I stop in front of Christinas door and knock. I hear someone yelling 'Tris!' behind me. Oh crap Tobias. The door opens and i scramble in dragging Percy with me and slamming the door behind me. Christina is giving me a worried look 'Tris whats wrong?' she asks. I stay silent. Finally Percy speaks 'Dad was cheating on mum'. Christina gives me a sympathetic look 'You guys were perfect for each other!' she cries out. I shake my head 'I thought we were going to be together forever but no and he decides to cheat on me when we have a 10 year old son' I sob. Suddenly i hear pounding on the door **(very cliche i know)**. 'Tris!' Tobias shouts. ' Go away!' Christina screams. Percy is hiding behind the bed afraid that Tobias will hit him again. I hug Christina and she hugs me back tightly. 'Please Tris! I promise I won't do it again! Just give me one more chance!' Tobias pleads pathetically. _Yeah right _I think. 'I hate you _Four' _I yell. Tobias goes silent then says quietly 'Fine but I'll always love you. I'll wait here for you'. 'Can I stay here tonight?' I ask Christina. She nods 'You and Percy take the bed. I'll take the couch'. 'Thank you' I whisper. Christina smiles and crashes onto the couch. Percy runs up to me 'I'm scared of him' he whispers. 'I won't let him hurt you' I promise.

Percy falls asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but i lay awake. I take out a picture of me and Tobias when he proposed to me and tears well up in my eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_We stand by the Chasm where we had our first kiss. It was our favourite place since that was when he confessed his love for me. Tobias holds my hand tightly. I smile at him as he presses his lips to mine. They fit perfectly. Suddenly he drops onto one knee. I gasp. Tobias smiles 'Will you do the privilege of marrying me and making me the happiest man on Earth' he asks sweetly holding out a ring for me. I squeal and scream 'Yes! Yes!'. Tobias slips the ring onto my finger and i notice an engraving on it 4+6. I kiss him slowly. 'I love you' I say. 'I love you too' he replies._

**_End of Flashback_**

We were so in love then. I sigh and hug the picture tightly. I don't want to stay here and see him it will cause me and Percy too much grief. I wake Percy up. 'Do you still want to see dad?' I ask. Percy thinks for a moment 'No'. 'Good because we are leaving' I exclaim. Percy's eyes glint with excitement 'When?'. I grin 'Now'. I slip on my shoes and I sling the duffel bag over my shoulder. I hold Percy's hand and slowly open the door. It slightly creaks. Christina wakes up and notices me and Percy about to leave. 'Where do you think your going?' Christina questions. 'Leaving Dauntless' I answer. Christinas eyes widen then she sighs 'Fine but I'm coming with you guys'. 'No you can't' I protest. Christina smirks 'Watch me' she says. She grabs a backpack and shoves all her makeup and perfumes in it. 'What about clothes?' I ask. 'Oh come on. You can buy clothes anywhere but these limited edition perfumes and makeup you can't get anywhere' she says. I roll my eyes and poke my head out to see if anyone is in the hallway. No one. Good Tobias isnt here. I rush out with Christina and Percy by my side. 'Are you sure you want to do this? What about Will?' I ask Christina. Christina taps her chin 'Will can come with us!'she exclaims. 'Oh god Christina' I grumble. Christina runs to Wills apartment. 'Where are we going?' Percy asks. I shrug 'I don't know yet'. We wait for about 5 minutes when Christina is dragging Will. Will has his suitcase and a silly grin. 'So i heard we are going to run away!' Will exclaims. The train arrives and Will and Christina jump in first. Percy is too afraid. 'Percy you'll be fine' I promise. He whimpers 'ok'. I grip his hand and leap onto the train. Percy screams as we hit the train floor. ' That was terrifying' Percy admits. The train speeds away from Dauntless. I can see faint outline of my faction. 'When will we go back?' Percy whispers. _Never _I think but I smile kindly and say 'Soon'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thx guys for reading this! Ur all AWESOME!**

**Thank you Msjiral14 for suggesting to fast forward to 6 years later when Percy is 16 ;)**

* * *

**Percys POV (6 Years later)**

Its been 6 years since we ran away from Dauntless. We're basically factionless now. We found an abandoned house in the middle of no where that mustve been built 200 years ago. How do we get food? Well Aunt Christina sneaks into Amity and steals a few things here and there so we're robbers well sort of. Even though we're not in Dauntless anymore we are still classified as Dauntless since they didnt kick us out or anything and _I_ still have to go to school. Everyone teases me because i am half factionless so i started dressing up as Abnegation. Today is the aptitude test and my mum said i can choose any faction that i think will be the right one for me. To be honest i really want to go back to Dauntless and i can tell my mum does too. Every night she cries over the picture of her and my dad and Aunt Christina and Uncle Will talk about Dauntless every night during dinner. I guess the aptitude test will tell me the right one.

**Tobias's POV**

6 years since ive seen Tris and Percy. 6 years. I miss them so much but i have a new girlfriend anyway. Tris,Percy,Will and Christina just disappeared one night and no one knows where they went. Eric suggested that they were dead and i punched him in the face for saying that. I know that they're not dead I just know it.

**Tris POV**

I am on my bed flicking through the books I have. The Mortal Instruments, The Maze Runner, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter and then I see it The Fault in Our Stars. Me and Tobias read that together, laughed together and cried together. That was one of the special memories we had. I still haven't gotten over him. His dreamy blue eyes and sweet smile. I don't know why I'm still thinking about him after 6 years of not seeing him. He probably has a new girlfriend that is way better than me that has actual curves and tall. Every that I was not. I flick to the back of the book and smile as I remember me and Tobias wrote something at the end of the book. _I love you forever Tris. Okay? -Tobias. Okay -Tris. _That was a promise he broke. There's a knock on my bedroom door. Percy. 'Yes?' I say quickly slamming the book closed and shoving it on the bookshelf. 'What should I choose?' Percy asks me. I smile sweetly 'Any faction you would like' I say. _Except Dauntless _I want to say but I restrain myself. 'You still haven't gotten over dad have you?' Percy says quietly. 'No I haven't' I reply. Percy nods 'Me too'.

**P****ercy POV**

Once I get to school. I go straight to the bathroom and change into grey Abnegation clothes. I walk out hoping no one saw. 'Stiff' someone mutters. I sigh. I hate being called a Stiff but its better than being called factionless. I sit down in the Abnegation table and I can feel sweat collecting on my palms as the teachers call out the names of the people for the aptitude test. 'Percy Prior'. I stand up and walk towards the room. A lady with angular eyes and lots of tattoos down her arms is waiting for me. 'What's your name?' the lady asks. 'Percy Prior' I answer nervously. The ladys eyes widen 'Oh god you guys are ok' I hear her mutter. 'What?' I demand. The lady looks up 'I'm Tori' she says plainly and gesturing me to the chair. I sit down as she injects me with a liquid. 'What the hell was that!' I yelp. 'Just trust me' Tori says and that's the last thing I remember before the room fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

I am standing in a room full of mirrors and I see a women on the other side of the room. She is small and frail and dying. 'Only you can save her but if you decide to save her you die instead' a voice hisses in my ear. I tap my foot impatiently 'and if I do nothing?' I say. I feel gun pressed against my head 'You die' the voice whispers. I widen my eyes and swallow. The women is crying for help. 'Kill me instead' I say. The women stops choking. Just as the trigger is pushing down i duck and the bullet sails over my head cracking the glass room. It explodes and I find myself in an empty room. A man is tied up to a chair and another man is beating the living shit out of him. 'Admit that you did it!' the man standing up screams. The man in the chair sobs 'I didn't! I was framed!'. The man standing up whips him 'Tell me you did it!'. The man in the chair looks at me desperately 'You there boy! You know that I was framed tell him! Tell him I didn't do it!' he cries out. I don't know how but I know what happened. The man in the chair was in an Abnegation house when there was a bloodcurdling scream. The man whipping him was crying over the body of his wife. He accused the man tied to the chair that he murdered his wife but he didn't. The man whipping the other man lifts me up by the collar of my shirt. 'Tell me what happened!' he hisses. His breath smells thick and full of alcohol. I glare at him 'Why should I tell you' I say. 'Tell me!' he screams. I fold my arms 'Yeah right' I snort and I kick him in the shin. Then the room fades away and I find myself in the aptitude test room again

Tori is staring wide eyed at me. 'Just like your mother,' she mutters frustrated,' why do I always get the special ones'. 'What faction?' I ask. Tori sighs 'Your results were inconclusive'. How is that possible? 'What?' I say clearly confused. She leans over and whispers in my ear 'Your Divergent. You have an aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless'. 'Diver-' I start but Tori clamps her hand over my mouth. 'Don't say it' she hisses. I nod. 'I'll put your results as Erudite' she says typing it in. 'What faction do I choose then?' I ask. 'Any. Its your choice' Tori says plainly. I start to open the door to go but Tori grabs my shoulders and whispers 'Don't tell anyone but your mother. She deserves to know'.

I spend the rest of the day staring off into space. _Divergent. Erudite and Dauntless. Erudite: smart, intelligent. Dauntless: my home, brave. _I'm choosing Dauntless.

**Tris POV**

I wait at the door for Percy. _What if his Divergent like me and Tobias. He would be in danger. Last time Erudite almost started a war but the serum they invented went wrong. Erudite is still hunting for Divergent's. My brother is in Erudite. He betrayed me. _The door opens. Percy walks in but his face is pale and he looks nervous. Christina and Will are upstairs so I drag Percy into my room. 'Mum I-' he starts but I cut him off 'Are you Divergent?' I ask. Percy nods. I swallow. _No no no he's in danger. _'What factions did you get' I say as calmly as I can. 'Erudite and Dauntless' he whispers. I widen my eyes. I guess he didn't get the Abnegation part from us. _What if he chooses Erudite? _Even though I ran away from Dauntless I still prefer it over Erudite. 'I'm going to choose Dauntless' Percy confirms. I never wanted to do this but now I have to. 'We're going back to Dauntless!' I say smiling weakly. Percys eyes light up 'You're going to Dauntless _with me?_' he exclaims. I kiss his forehead 'Yes,' I murmur,' Its time they know we're not dead' Percy smiles and runs upstairs to tell Christina and Will the news. _I have to face Tobias again. _

**Percy POV**

I get up and change. My mother has her duffel bag slung over her shoulder and Aunt Christina and Uncle Will are chattering excitedly about what they're going to do first when they get back to Dauntless. We take the train to the Choosing Ceremony and we sit in the Abnegation section. No one notices. The Abnegation leader Marcus (**yes Marcus is still the leader sadly) **talks to us about choosing the right faction and whatever. The first person chooses Candor. My mother is squeezing my hand. 'Percy Prior'. I hear a few gasps from Dauntless as they recognise the last name. My mother is avoiding eye contact with Dauntless. I walk to the stage and slightly cut my hand. The sight of my blood makes me sick. I quickly hover my hand over the burning coals the symbol of Dauntless. My blood hisses.

I walk to the Dauntless section and take a seat in the front row. I hear a few whispers coming from behind me. I know they're talking about me. I turn around and they point at my face. I catch a few words 'his blue eyes and her blonde hair' 'they're still alive!' 'where did they go for 6 years?'. I sigh and look to the stage. The Choosing Ceremony finally ends and I see my mother, Aunt Christina and Uncle Will walking at the end of line of Dauntless but they go a different way. Is there another way to Dauntless? Everyone whoops as we arrive at the train platform. 'Come on Stiff!' someone yells. I roll my eyes. _I used to be Dauntless _I think. I can see the train in the distance. 'Jump!' someone screams. I jump into the first compartment and slide against the wall as I remember the day we escaped. An Amity girl sits beside me. She waves at me 'I'm Tessa!' she says excitedly. _Definitely Amity _I think. I smile at her and get a good look at her. She has blonde wavy hair and tanned skin probably from doing all the farming in the sun in Amity. 'I'm Percy' I grumble. Tessa beams. 'Jump off!' a guy shouts over the roar of the wind. 'What?' some Erudite guy says dropping his jaw. I roll my eyes 'He said jump ,genius' I snap standing up preparing to jump. 'Now!' I yell and jump off landing on rocks and pebbles. Tessa jumps behind me. She screams as she hits the rocks. I offer my hand and she takes it. 'Thank you' she says. A familiar guy starts yelling at the initiates. Eric. Oh shit he hates my guts because I'm Tris's son. 'To get to Dauntless you have to jump off this ledge and into a net' Eric shouts in that intimidating voice. 'More jumping?' A Candor boy groans. 'Because if you don't jump you'll immediately become factionless' Eric says smirking looking at the horror on peoples faces. His eyes land on me and he widens his eyes. I avoid eye contact. He points at me 'You there jump first'. I shrug. I've done this so many times. I know Eric recognises me he is just pretending that he doesn't because there are other people here. I stand on the ledge and bend my knees and jump. I feel the familiar presence of the wind howling near my ears. I land on the net and smile. I'm finally back in Dauntless. A guy offers his hand to me and I take it. He helps me down and I widen my eyes at him when I see who it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry I didn't update yesterday! this sorta turns into Percy's Initiation!**

**-A**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_DAD? _He is giving me a shocked look. Ok why is _he _helping me down. My dad finally regains composure and gives me a stern look 'What's your name?' he snaps. I glare at him 'You know my name' I retaliate. 'Just tell me' my dad growls. I roll my eyes 'Percy' I say. My dad faces a Dauntless crowd 'First jumper Percy!,' he shouts, 'My name is Four'. _Four? Isn't his name Tobias? _'Ok _Four' _I snort. Four gives me an evil glare and a scream interrupts our glaring contest.

**Tobias POV**

_Percy? _If he is alive and ok that means Tris is too. I want to grab his hand and ask him where Tris is and where they went for freakin 6 years but not in front of the rest of Dauntless. I'm meant to act like I have no idea who this kid is. I straighten up and put on my instructor face. 'What's your name?' I say trying not to sound too harsh. Percy gives me a look of pure hatred 'You know my name' he snaps. 'Just tell me!' I growl. Percy rolls his eyes and sighs 'Percy'. I turn around and yell 'First jumper Percy!'. I face Percy and add 'My name is Four'. I want to make it clear that I don't want him calling me Tobias. Percy has a confused look on his face as he tries to figure out why my name is Four and not Tobias. I shoot Percy a glare.

**Percy POV**

A girl lands in the net and '_Four' _helps her down. I'm still not used to calling him Four. Before he cheated on my mum I used to call him dad all the time he was unusually fun for a dad. Now he's acting like he doesn't even know me. That idiot. The girl is Tessa and she squeals when she sees me. Is it just me or has that girl been copying me or following me all the time? Tessa gives me a hug and I stiffen. Definitely Amity. I wonder why she transferred she doesn't seem like a Dauntless. Once all the initiates have jumped all the dauntless-borns follow two familiar people. Uriah and Zeke! I'm sort of a dauntless-born but i'm still a transfer anyway. There are 12 transfers including me

Erudite: Heather, Michael, Riley

Candor : Victoria, Luke, Ava, Deon, Kaden, Lance , Katniss (**sorry I just had to do that)**

Amity: Tessa

'Abnegation': Me

Four eyes us all carefully. 'I'm Four' he says. 'The number?' Ava snorts. Four rolls his eyes 'Problem?' he asks in an intimidating tone. Ava shrinks back 'No' she squeaks. Four waits a few moments 'Can we get going now?' Michael asks. 'No we have to wait for the other instructor he's always late' Four snaps. Suddenly I hear footsteps running. A guy appears out of the shadows 'Sorry I'm late' he pants. He has ruffled blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I can tell that he is pretty attractive for a boy and he is probably around 19 years old. Sure enough all of the girls are drooling over him. Four raises his eyebrows 'This is Trent' he exclaims. Trent gives a charming smile and I hear the girls sigh wistfully. The Erudite girl Heather raises her arm and asks 'Are you single?'. Trent grins 'I won't answer that one' he says. The girls squeal. 'Ok enough flirting Trent lets get going with the tour' Four snaps. Trent shrugs and starts walking. Luke comes up to me 'Percy right?' he asks. I nod and say 'Your Luke?'. Luke smiles and gives me a thumbs up 'How annoying is that Trent guy!'. 'Yeah I know right. I bet he's some asshole player' I say a bit too loudly. Trent turns around 'What was that Stiff?' he asks his voice suddenly cold no longer playful. I look down 'Nothing' I mutter. Trent glares at me and continues going on with the tour

**PAGE BREAK**

We sit down at a table and I end up sitting on the same table as Tessa, Luke, Katniss and Michael. There is food on the table and I spot a hamburger. _Hamburgers! I haven't had them in so long! _I grab one and scoff it down. Katniss laughs 'Slow down there'. Meanwhile Michael is raising his eyebrows 'Hmmm... Stiffs normally don't know what hamburgers are. Unusual that you do' he says. _Stupid Erudite brain _I think. 'Well Luke and I were just talking about food before and he told me what a hamburger is' I lie looking at Luke pleadingly. Luke shrugs 'Yeah I did tell him that' he says plainly biting from his hamburger. _Thank god this isn't Candor! _Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. A women with dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes is staring at me expectantly. My mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris POV**

Percy looks at me in awe 'Mum?' he says. 'Hey Percy!' I exclaim. Suddenly I feel two hands wrap around my waist. I turn around. Tobias. _No no no this cannot be happening. _'Tris' Tobias says softly. I try to pull away 'Get away from me you dick' I hiss. Tobias sighs 'I missed you so much'. I slap him across the face and snap 'One that was for slapping Percy 6 years ago and this,' I say kneeing his groan and he cries out in pain ,'is for cheating on me'. A girl rushes out to help him. She has blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She's really pretty. I glare at her. _His new girlfriend _is all I can think. 'Thanks Emily' Tobias mutters. Emily smiles and kisses his cheek. I spin around angrily and storm out before I can let jealousy get the better of me. _You don't even like him anymore. _I know but hey when you see a pretty girl with your ex-husband its not something you want to see. I reach the chasm and watch the water spray around. 'Tris?' I hear someone behind me say in awe. I turn around. Uriah. 'Hi Uriah' I say quietly avoiding eye contact. 'But where- Ok just tell me where you went for six years' he demands. 'I ran away' I mutter. Uriah rolls his eyes. I expect him to look excited and happy to see me but instead he looks pretty pissed. 'Yeah I know that but where and most importantly WHY?' he says. I take a deep breath 'Me, Percy, Christina and Will found an abandoned house and to answer why I ran away because I found out _Four _cheated on me' I say spitting out Four. Uriah widens his eyes. 'No. Four wouldn't do that to you' he murmurs shaking his head. 'You think I'd lie that my husband cheated on me and then run away for no reason?' I snap. Uriah just sighs and finally says 'I know Tris I'm just stressed that you didn't give us any explanation then run away. We were worried sick especially Four but he never told us that he knew why you ran away'. I shrug 'I'm sorry' I say softly. 'Nah its fine' Uriah says putting an arm around me more of a brotherly type of love. 'C'mon everyone still wants to see you AND WE ARE HOSTING A PARTY TONIGHT!' Uriah yells acting more like his normal crazy self. I groan 'Your still hosting parties even after 6 years that I've been gone?'. Uriah puts on a mock hurt face 'Hey! They can't be that bad'.

'Actually they are' I protest

'Well whatever! YOU ARE STILL COMING!' Uriah screams.

I stifle a laugh 'Fine!'

**Percy POV**

My mother storms out after seeing _Four _with that other girl I think Emily is her name.

'Well that was weird' Luke says after minutes of silence.

I just look down at my food which doesn't seem so delicious anymore

'Luke shut up. That was his mum' Katniss snaps

Luke widens his eyes 'Oh. Sorry I didn't know' he says quitely

'It's fine' I lie. Its definitely not. Fours an idiot actually much more than an idiot. I can't believe him. If he had a girlfriend at least hide it and try not to make your ex hurt and jealous after years still grieving over you. I turn around and he is laughing with Emily as if he didn't see my mothers hurt face.

'So how do you like Dauntless so far?' Tessa says in a happy tone trying to change the subject.

Michael shrugs 'I guess its alright' he replies.

Katniss rolls her eyes 'Ok guys just stop pretending. Percy's hurt and lets just start freaking make him feel better instead of trying to hide the damn problem' she says. I lift up my head and give her a grateful smile. Her fiery and confident personality is one of the things I like about her.

'Bossy' Luke mutters. Katniss turns to him.

'What did you say?'

Luke gives a fake, innocent smile 'Nothing' he says sweetly.

Tessa hugs me tightly which earns a few confused glances from Dauntless-borns. 'Better?' she squeaks. Lying wasn't going to help so I say the truth 'Sorry Tessa but no' Tessa pouts 'ok' she says. That's one thing I don't like about Amity. They act like a bunch of 5 year olds but they can still be nice and sweet but now wasn't the moment. Michael chews on his lower lip unsure of what to say to make me feel better. I give a fake smile and say 'I'm fine guys. I just need to go somewhere'. Luke frowns 'Ok sure but just be back soon' he exclaims. I nod and stand up going to the Chasm for some fresh, clean air and time to think when someone stops me.


	7. PARTY!

**Four POV **

I see Percy walking out. Perfect. Now I can actually talk to him. I run up to him and put an arm in front of him to stop him. He bites his lip and looks up. 'What do you want?' Percy asks coldly. Geez I just wanted to talk. 'Where did you go?' I ask softly. Percy closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath 'What do you mean?' he asks but I know that he knows what I'm talking about. 'I mean where did you go for the last 6 years!' I say in a low growl. Percy folds his arms 'Fine. Me, mum, aunt Christina and uncle Will found an abandoned building and we stayed there' he snaps. 'How did you get food?' I ask. 'aunt Christine went to Amity and stole food! Now can you please leave me ALONE!' Percy shouts. I put my arms up in surrender 'Sure but just tell Tr- your mother that im really sorry' I say softly. Percy snorts 'I doubt she will forgive you'. He then storms off.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I look around for Christina. There is only two places she would be. With Will or in the mall. And of course shes in the mall. She has like 20 shopping bags. 'Christina!' I yell. She turns to face me 'Tris! OMG! I haven't been here in so long! I need to buy clothes!' she screams. 'So your buying everything in the shop?' I tease. 'I wish' Christina mutters and drags me into the dress shop. She squeals as she sees the cutest dress. It is strapless and has silver swirls all over the top half. It has a silver belt and a plain black bottom. 'OMG! go try it!' Christina squeals. God shes like 32 and she still squeals like an 8 year old. I roll my eyes and go into the changing room.

Once I finish changing I have to admit it looks pretty good. Christina screams as soon as she sees me in the dress 'We are so getting that!' she yells. 'Fine' I mumble. She goes up to the cashier and pays. I walk around looking bored. A boy is walking outside and I _almost _drool. He has soft, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. He could get any girl he wanted. The boy would be around a year younger than me but he could still pass off for a 20 year old. Christina walks up to me and waves a hand in front of my face 'Hello? What the hell are you staring at?' she says and then turns to where I'm looking. She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I blush. 'You know you should move on from Four. He was a total dick to you. Go talk to that cute guy your staring at. His name is Evan' she says. ' How do you know his name?' I ask. Christina shrugs 'He was in my Initiation class for Dauntless-Borns. You were training transfers with Four' she exclaims. 'I'm too shy to ask him' I say quietly. Christina widens her eyes 'OMG! We could totally ask him to play Candor or Dauntless with us at Zeke and Uriahs party!' she almost screams. Evan turns his head to us and gives us a confused look. 'Christina!' I scold. She puts her hands up in surrender 'Hey I was suggesting something!'. 'Ok fine lets go with the Candor or Dauntless idea!' I say. Christina grins and walks up to Evan. She says something and Evan nods. Christina gives me a thumbs up and I smile. I should move on from Tobias.

**Four/ Tobias POV**

I go into Zekes apartment and he raises his eyebrows when he sees me 'Aren't you meant to be with your initiates?'. I shrug 'Trents looking after them'. 'Dude you know its sorta your fault actually ENTIRELY your fault Tris ran away' Zeke exclaims. I give him a death glare 'I know! I know! I was an idiot! I just want to get back together with her' I say frustrated. Zeke gives me a sympathetic look 'I don't think she wants to get back together with you after you hurt her' he says quietly.

'I think I know that. I just want to talk to her without her trying to kill me physically and mentally' I say

Zeke thinks for a bit 'Well shes coming to my party tonight so maybe you could talk to her?'

'What about Emily?'

'Just tell her you need to work at the control room and come'

'Your really good at girl troubles' I comment

'Cause I've dealt with stuff like this before' Zeke says with an evil grin

'How many girlfriends have you had?'

'6 including Shauna. Trust me I'm not going to cheat on her'

**Tris POV**

Christina makes me wear the dress that we bought earlier not that I'm complaining. Its the first thing that I've liked that Christina has bought me. She ties my hair up into a ponytail and lets strands of wavy hair frame my face. She puts mascara on my eyelashes making my grey eyes suddenly bright and vibrant. I put on peach lip gloss and Christina starts doing the rest of her magic that makes me look really pretty. Ugh the only thing I hated was that she made me wear a black lacy bra and thong because it would make me look 'hot' when I take my clothes off for when we play Candor or Dauntless. Christina wears a white knee length dress that shows off her dark skin. We go to Zeke and Uriahs apartment.

Once we get there a lot of people are already drunk. God, 6 drunk idiots came up to me and tried to get me into their bed. Gross and one of them was Eric. I spot Evan sitting on the couch looking nervous and shy. I go to sit next to him.

'Hey' I say.

Evan smiles 'Hi... Tris? Is it?'

'Yup'

'So... I heard that you ran away from Dauntless'

Shit. I was afraid he wouldn't like me for that 'Um.. I really don't want to talk about it'

'Sorry. Its just that I heard a guy cheated on you and I think..Uh.. um... your really beautiful' Evan blurts out blushing furiously.

My cheeks flush 'Um thank you' I say.

Suddenly Zeke stands up on the table and screams 'IF YOUR NOT CHRISTINA, WILL, TRIS, SHAUNA, MARLENE, FOUR OR URIAH GET OUT!'.

Evan looks confused 'Christina invited me to Candor or Dauntless with you guys'

'I'll go tell Zeke' I say and go up to Zeke.

'Hey Tris' he exclaims

'Hey Zeke. Can my friend Evan also play Candor or Dauntless with us?' I ask.

Zeke frowns for a moment but then decides 'Ok'

I smile at Evan and nod. His eyes light up and we sit around the table. I end up sitting next to Christina and Uriah. Evan sits across me grinning.

'Let the game begin!' Uriah says evilly.


	8. Trouble

**Tris POV (as always!)**

Zeke looks around for his victim 'Christina! Candor or Dauntless?!' he shouts. Christina raises her eyebrow 'Um Candor?'. 'PANSYCAKE!' Uriah screams. 'Uriah?' I say sweetly. 'Hm?' he says. 'SHUT UP!' 'Will needs to brush his teeth. He tastes like sausage when I kiss him' she says smirking. Will puts a hand over his heart 'I am offended!' he exclaims in mock hurt. 'OK! Four Candor or Dauntless?' Will asks coldly. Tobias looks at the ground and mutters 'Candor'. Even Uriah doesn't say Pansycake this time. 'Why did you cheat on Tris?' Will demands. Tobias looks up and yells 'I didn't! I don't know whats wrong with me!'. I roll my eyes 'Its sorta obvious isn't it? You got tired of me' I snap. Tobias gives me a pained look 'No I never would! I just don't know why I did it!' he says quietly. I almost feel sorry for him. 'Um... Evan Candor or Dauntless' Tobias questions. Evan glances at me and smiles 'Dauntless' he exclaims.

**Percy POV**

God I hate Trent. We haven't learnt anything so far. The only thing he's done is flirt with all the girls and they all of them drool over him except Katniss. Katniss rolls her eyes 'We're here to learn how to fight NOT flirt!' she exclaims and I hear mutter of agreement from the boys. I'm desperate to learn how to fight I even want _Four here. _'Shut up Candor!' Trent snaps. Katniss glares at him 'Are we going to learn anything?!' she whispers. 'I doubt it' I admit. One of the boys Riley I think his name is stumbles up to Katniss. Katniss raises her eyebrows 'May I help you?' she asks harshly. Kaden looks back at his friends Deon and Lance who are beckoning for him to go to Katniss, Kaden blushes and turns back to Katniss. 'Uh... Um... I was wondering if..uh.. you want to go out with me' Kaden asks scratching the back of his head. Katniss and I exchange looks and she smiles 'I'm sorry! We're here to learn not to ask out girls and be stupid. Whats that on your face? Hurt? Well maybe you could ask out Heather' she exclaims smirking. Ouch. That would've hurt. I give Kaden a sympathetic look and he looks at the ground walking away. 'Why don't you want a boyfriend?' I ask and Katniss laughs 'Maybe because im in Dauntless to fight'. I shrug. A reasonable reason. We wait a long time before Trent finally starts the training 'Today you will be shooting with guns' he shouts and starts going around shoving guns in peoples arms. 'Now go!' Trent yells. I scramble to a target next to Katniss and Luke. Im pretty new at this too. The gun feels heavy and cold like it would be when I shoot a bullet. I squeeze my eyes shut and pull the trigger. I shiver as the bullet leaves my gun and hurtles straight into the middle of the target. 'Woah! How'd you do that!' Luke yelps. 'I really don't know' I admit.

The rest of the day passes really quick and its time for dinner. I sit at the same table I sat before and sit with the exact same people. Michael and Luke are grinning about something and Tessa and Katniss are talking about girl stuff so im stuck to talk to myself. Someone slides into the seat beside me. Ava and Victoria. Victoria has blonde, wavy hair like Tessa and Ava has brown straight hair. 'Uh hi?' I say with a confused tone 'Hi Percy' Victoria says batting her eyelashes. Why do girls even do that? It looks like shes having an eye seizure. Ava smiles sweetly at me. 'Do you need anything?' I ask backing away into Tessa and she stops her conversation with Katniss. 'You. I want you' Victoria exclaims. 'Why is she here?' I ask Tessa and she glares at Victoria and steps in front of me 'Get lost' she snaps. Victoria looks amused and then stands up putting her hands on her waist and cocking her head 'He's mine Amity!' Victoria shouts and all of Dauntless goes silent watching the fight. Tessa looks like she's just about to say something but then decides not to and screams 'So? He's my best friend!'. Victoria laughs 'Then you don't need to care if I don't date him!'. Tessa grits her teeth. Wow shes not acting like a sweet Amity shes acting like a brave, strong Dauntless. Tessa grabs Victorias wrist and pulls it. Victoria lets out a cry of pain and wrenches her wrist out of her hand and storms off.

**Tessa POV**

Once we get to dinner Katniss whispers to me 'I know you like Percy'. I blush and brush my bang out of my eyes. 'Aww that's so cute!' Katniss teases. 'Fine I like him but just don't tell anyone' I plead. Katniss nods and then I decide to ask 'Who do you like?'. Katniss stays silent 'Aww Katniss has a crush' I tease in the same tone Katniss used on me. Luke and Michael heard what I said and Luke grins at Katniss 'Oooohhh the tough girls got a teensy crush' Luke says. Katniss glares at him and picks up her bread roll and throws it at Lukes face. 'Ouch!' Luke exclaims. Katniss immediately looks regretful and says softly 'Are you ok?'. Then Luke looks up and grins 'gotcha!'. Michael cracks up and Katniss has a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Is it Luke who she likes? Probably not they tease each other all the time. Suddenly Percy bumps into me and whispers 'Why is she here?'. I look to where he is looking. Victoria is twirling her hair and batting her eyes flirtatiously. No! Percy cant date that bitch. Percy has a confused look on his face. Of course. Boys are completely clueless when it comes to these things. I stand in front of Percy and glare at Victoria 'Get lost' I hiss. I never thought i'd be rude to anyone. I was always the sweet nice Amity girl but no im I Dauntless now. Victoria tilts her head and places a hand on her hips 'Hes mine Amity!' she snarls. _No HES MINE! _I cant say that. Percy will never be my friend much less my boyfriend if I ever say that. 'So? He's my best friend' I say through gritted teeth. Victoria laughs and says cruelly 'Then you don't need to care if I date him'. _O__f course I do care! I have a massive crush on him. _I try to control my anger and I just grab Victorias arm and I thrust is towards me. She yelps and gives me a look of pure hatred saying _better watch your back Amity!_ She then storms off with Ava behind her. I look back to our table and everyone is gaping at me. Katniss smiles and whispers in my ear 'Good work. Go get him and make him yours'


	9. Sorry!

**Oh my god I am soooo sorry! **

**I accidently updated the chapter into the wrong story! **

**I am so sorry and embarrassed! **

**Sorry!**


	10. Start of the fights

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**Im really really sorry! I know its been 2 months now. I forgot all about it and I had to quickly write this chapter in about 20 minutes!**

**I am so sorry!**

* * *

**Evan POV**

Four smirks and asks 'I dare you to TELL us who you like'. I blush and sneak a glance at Tris. Her beautiful blonde hair is cascading down to her shoulders and her eyes are sparkling a mesmerising blue grey colour. 'Um.. I uh.. I like... Tris' I admit looking at my shoes uncomfortably. Everyone gasps including Tris. Four shoots me a glare and Christina squeals like a 16 year old 'You two should get together!' she exclaims. 'No!' shouts Four. Tris gets up and walks over to me. My heart skips a beat. She leans down and kisses me and I kiss back. 'Awww' Shauna and Marlene gush. Tris slowly pulls away giving me a sweet smile and sits next to me. 'Christina! Truth or Dare?' Tris asks giving a grin.

**Tris POV**

Christina thinks for a while 'Truth' she whispers. 'Tell us when did you first did it with Will' I shout. Will and Christina blush 'Why do you guys keep pestering us about stuff like this!' Will yells. 'Just answer the damn question!' Uriah screams. 'Uh.. um.. we first did it the night after initiation' Christina says quietly. 'Oooohhhh' I tease. 'Shut up! Shauna! Truth or dare!'. 'Truth!' Shauna says. 'WHY IS EVERYONE BEING A PANSYCAKE!' shouts Uriah. Christina gives a quick glare before saying 'Alright. Um tell us.. TWO OF YOUR FEARS!'. Shauna gulps and then whispers 'dolls and clowns'. She shivers and I nod. That's easy to understand. Have you seen horror movies with freaky dolls and clowns? They are so freaking scary that's why I hate horror movies. "Um.. Marlene! Truth or Dare?" Shauna stutters. Marlene thinks for a while. "Dare" she finally states. "THANK YOU!" Uriah screams. "Shut up!" Will yells at him. "Sorry" mumbles Uriah. "I-I dare you to... tell us how you and Uriah met" Shauna says. Marlene shrugs. "I met Uriah in Initiation Class. Of course I already knew he existed because he was basically the prankster of Dauntless but I finally got to actually know him when he helped me with the knife throwing. I then developed feelings for him in Stage Three..." Marlene exclaims. "Cute" Christina says smiling. "Alright enough of my love life! Four Truth Or Dare?" Marlene states. Tobias is glaring at the ground with his fists clenched and his face completely red. "Um T-Four?" I say slowly unsure. "Is he ok?" Evan whispers in my ear. I am just about to reply when Tobias suddenly gets up out of his seat and gives me a glare so scary that it sent shivers down my back. He then storms out and slamming the door behind him.

There is a long silence before Uriah decides to break it. "Well. He needs some anger management" he says. "I think Fours pissed off because Tris has a new boyfriend" Zeke says quietly. "Uh no" Shauna exclaims sarcastically. "Just stating the truth" Zeke shrugs. "I think you should say something to him to calm him down" Marlene suggests. I shake my head. "What apologise? After what he did to me?" I say raising my voice with a tone of anger. "No Tris. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I mean you should tell him to move on already like you did" Marlene corrects. "Oh I think he moved on years ago" I snap. "Tris calm down. Marlenes right. You should just tell him" Evan murmurs. "Ok fine" I huff.

**Percy POV**

The next day in training Trent pairs the people up for the fights.

_Tessa and Victoria_

_Katniss and Heather_

_Percy and Luke_

_Michael and Lance_

_Deon and Riley_

_Ava and Kaden_

I drop my jaw. Luke? I have to fight my best friend. I know that Trent did this because he hates me. "Alright! Tessa and Victoria" Trent announces smirking slightly. Victoria glares at Tessa and Tessa has a blank expression on her face. "Hurry up " Trent snaps. Victoria steps up into the circle. Tessa swallows and goes to the opposite side of Victoria. Victoria throws the first punch at Tessa. Tessa blocks with her arm but winces at the pain in her arm.

They then just stand there staring at each other until Victoria pounces onto Tessa and twists back her arm. Tessa screams. "Tessa!" I yell. "Stay out of this fight" Trent growls. "Payback for what you did to me yesterday" Victoria hisses. "We're- We're done!" Tessa sobs. "The fight isn't done until one of you gets knocked out" Trent exclaims grinning. Victoria shrugs punches the side of Tessas head. Tessa goes unconscious. "Easy" Victoria says smirking and walking back to her spot in the crowd. I immediately rush up to Tessa and shake her. My hearts pounding. What if Victoria killed her? "Shes not dead. Just knocked out" Trent says as if reading my mind. "I'll take her to the infirmary" I exclaim giving one last glare at Trent. "I'll come with!" Luke pipes up running towards me and helping me pick up Tessa. "Hurry up. Now Katniss and Heather" Trent says. Me and Luke give Katniss a reassuring smile but she just shrugs. I'm pretty sure she'll win. "C'mon lets go" Luke urges.

Once we place Tessa in the infirmary we start walking back. "You do realise we have to fight each other?" I say nervously. I certainly dont to hurt my best friend. Luke smiles weakly. "We'll just have to see whos stronger" he whispers as we arrive back at the training room. Katniss is standing proudly next to an unconscious Heather. Kaden picks up Heather and brushes past us to the infirmary. "Percy and Luke get up here" Trent calls. Me and Luke exchange anxious looks before stepping into the middle to fight each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Luke POV**

Me and Percy slowly circle around each other. I fight the urge to back down and not hurt him. Trent is giving us an impatient look. I finally rush towards Percy forcing a kick to his side. He gasps clutching his side. "Oh god. I'm sorry" I apologise. Percy gives me a weak smile and then punches my face. My nose feels numb and I touch it to find my fingers coated in my red, warm blood. Katniss is gaping at us in horror. "We don't have all day" Trent announces with a hint of annoyance. Percy clenches his fists and gives me a sorry look. Ok I may not be the best fighter but that doesn't mean he needs to look at me like a sick puppy. Percy charges at me shoving me back. I grip onto him making sure not to stumble over. He suddenly shoves me hard and then I fall onto the ground. I lift up my head to find everyone staring at me in amusement. Percy is staring out into the initiate crowd with a shocked look on his face. Ok now I'm pissed off.

I make sure he's not looking before I slowly get up from behind him. I sweep my feet across the ground before it connects with his ankle and he falls to his side with a groan. "I'm so sorry" I whisper. Percy looks up to me with pained eyes. "Knock him out already!" an initiate calls. I chew my lip and mutter to Percy "Pretend to be knocked out". He does the smallest of nods. I cover the front of Percy so no one can see that I didn't actually punch him. I lift up my arm and pretend to punch his face. His eyes flutter closed. "I knocked Percy out" I announce getting up. Trent looks amused "I thought you to were the best of buddies". I shrug "So? I think I'd choose Dauntless over friendship" I lie picking up Percy up. Katniss follows me as we pretend to walk to the infirmary.

"Are we out of their seeing range?" Percy whispers. "Yup" I reply. "Hes conscious? I thought you knocked him out" Katniss exclaims. "Shhh. They'll hear. I pretended to punch him" I hiss. "So where do I go?" Percy asks. "What do you mean?" I question. "Hello? You 'knocked me out' so I'm meant to be in the infirmary" Percy says. "Oh yeah..." I trail off. "Well uh you could go find your mum?" Katniss suggests smirking. "Sure Katniss! Out of all the things I can do I'll choose to find my mum!" Percy says sarcastically. "I was only joking" Katniss shrugs. Percy suddenly frowns "Actually I think I'll check on her. I'm a bit worried about her because of the idiot called Four" he exclaims. "What?" I sat confused. What does Four have anything to do with Percys mum. "Uh... Nothing.. I- I have to go now" Percy stutters before rushing off. "What was that all about?" Katniss says as we turn back to the direction of the training room. "I don't know..." I say feeling my face turn into a frown.

**Percy POV**

I start walking to my mothers apartment before I see her just leaving her room. She starts heading into the direction of the chasm. I guess curiosity got the better of me because I start following her making sure my footsteps are silent. I hide just around the corner of the chasm when my jaw drops. My mother is talking to Four.

**Tris POV**

"I need to talk to you" I say trying to avoid his blue eyes. His face lights up. "Yeah?" he says hopefully. Great. He thinks I'm going to forgive him. "Can you please move on?" I ask. Tobias's face falls and his fists clench. The only thing he does now is either frown, clench his fists or glare. Even though I'm not with him anymore I'd like to see happiness on his face. "Its because of that guy you met last night wasn't it?" he says quietly. "The guy has a name" I snap suddenly. "I don't care" Tobias growls. "Can you please move on" I repeat. The last thing I want is another fight. "Well I tried that but it unfortunately didn't work because you just had to come back didn't you?" he chuckles cruelly. "Wha-what?" I stutter. "If you didn't come back I could've forgot about you already and we wouldn't have these stupid fights" Tobias snaps. So he is basically saying I shouldn't have come back? I admit it does hurt a bit. "Well too bad" I snap trying to ignore the tears that seem to brim up in my eyes.

Suddenly someone tackles Tobias. He yelps and tries fighting the person on top of him. The familiar unkept blonde hair. "Percy!" I scream pulling him off him. "No mum! He's hurting you!" he shrieks thrashing at Tobias. "Percy?" Tobias shouts. Percy punches Tobias's face and the horrible memory flashes through my mind. "Percy! Get the fuck off him or I'll make you" I growl. Percy stops thrashing around and gets off Tobias. "What were you thinking" I hiss. "He hurt you and I am definitely not allowing that" Percy answers. "Ok I think I'm the mother here not you" I say. "I know but I'm just worried" Percy replies with a hint of guilt. "Its fine" I whisper giving him a hug even though he's taller than me. "What did you guys mean when _Four _that it was because of the guy you met last night?" Percy questions eyeing my suspiciously. I lift my head up and glare at Tobias. He looks at everywhere but us. "I-I might a guy last night" I hiccup. I can see that Percy is horrified at the thought of another dad but he just hides it with a smile "That's really good!" he exclaims. "Arent you meant to be in training right now?" I ask. Percys cheeks flush "Long story" he says simply. "You'd better be going back now" I whisper and he nods going back from the direction he came from. "I'm going to be going now too" I announce to Tobias. I turn away and pain shoots up my arm. "Tobias what are you doing?" I hiss. He spins me towards him and kisses me.


End file.
